The Girl Who Never Smiled
by Robbie-Jacobson
Summary: Whispers. Darkness. Silence. She held her head in her hands trying to block everything out. Her eyes clenched shut causing pain to shoot up her skull. She slowly rocked back and forth whispering to herself. "It's alright it'll be over soon, it's ok" but it all felt too fake to be comforting. Then the pain started. First a small almost unnoticeable tingling started in her feet...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello fellow fandom members. I know that in the past I have not finished stories or updated often. I promise that will not happen for this story (I already have most of it written and the entire storyline planned out which I never ever do) In this story there will be things dealing with insanity so it is your choice whether or not to read this. I do not think it is dark enough to be M however if you read this and feel differently let me know and I will change the rating. Also warning I am not 100% knowledgable on this subject so some diagnoses or symptoms may be slightly off or exaggerated for the sake of the story. This story is completely Mortal AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Uncle Rick (Rick Riordan).**

Whispers.

Darkness.

Silence.

She held her head in her hands trying to block everything out. Her eyes clenched shut causing pain to shoot up her skull. She slowly rocked back and forth whispering to herself.

"It's alright it'll be over soon, it's ok" but it all felt too fake to be comforting. Then the pain started. First a small almost unnoticeable tingling started in her feet. Then slowly burning tendrils of pain shot up her legs and through her body. She heard shouting in the distance. It was her own voice but it sounded completely alien. Finally as if the pain could sense exactly when she couldn't take any more it subsided, leaving her feeling cold and numb.

Percy's POV

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

I stared at the blue laces of my shoes, only focusing on walking through the door. C'mon Percy you can do it. It'll be just like your old highschool, annoying jocks, jock's victims, hardass teachers, and the "middlemen". As long as you stay a "middleman" you're good. When I had gotten into the building I slowly looked up. They halls were crowded with people yelling, laughing, making out, etc. See it's just a typical highschool. Now where is the main office. I started walking down random hallways until a bloodcurdling scream stopped me in my tracks. The people around me just rolled their eyes as if this were normal.

"Hey everyone, come see the freak show in the cafeteria!"

Slowly a crowd formed, all moving in one direction. Since it was impossible to get anywhere I just followed everyone else. We made our way into what must have been the cafeteria. Then people started shifting around to try and get a better look.

"Hey make way, coming through here!" Some guy called out, pushing people out of the way. It was clear with the way everyone looked at him that he was a leader here. When he passed by I slowly followed him so I could see what was happening. What can I say, I'm curious! When we'd finally made it to the front I was shocked at what we saw. There was a gorgeous girl curled up in a ball, rocking herself back and forth. Her face was contorted in pain and every few seconds she would scream. I looked around incredulously; why was no one helping her?! The guy who I had followed up here stepped forwards, crouching down to her. He lifted a hand and poked her side.

"Hey freak ya gonna get up or we gonna have to carry ya to class?"

People laughed as if this was some kind of joke. A minute later some girl stepped out of the crowd, joining him.

"Yea are ya gonna just sit there? C'mon we expected more of a show from someone as freaky as yourself."

Again the crowd rumbled with laughter. What was wrong with these people? This girl is obviously hurt and people are laughing! A kid on crutches slowly came to the center of the crowd, stuttering as he spoke.

"H-hey Johnny leave h-h-her alone!" He was sweating nervously but there was a determination in his eyes. Johnny walked over to the guy, a vicious smile gracing his features.

"Oh yea" he started, poking the boy in the chest.

"What" poke

"Are" poke

"You" poke

"Gonna" poke

"Do" poke

"About" poke

"It?" Poke

By the last poke the boy on the crutches was knocked off balance, falling backwards. Now this was just cruel, first they're messing with some girl in pain, then they hurt a boy on crutches. No more.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Johnny turned his attention on me, the room becoming quiet.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to figure out if he'd seen me before. Ignoring his question I crouched down to the girl, slowly picking her up. She showed no signs of discomfort. In the corner of my eye I saw Johnny reach out for my had and by instinct I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and pushing him forward.

"What the hell was that?!"Johnny called out while rubbing his back with his uninjured arm. I fixed an icy cold glare on him. Fear was evident in his eyes but he tried to cover it up with an arrogant expression. Needless to say it didn't work.

"A warning"

I turned away from him, walking out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just had The Office marathon for the first time ever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Rick Riordan does.**

Percy's POV

Adrenaline pumped through me as a ran to the nurse's office. Since no one gave any clue as to what was wrong with the girl it could be something normal or something really serious. Hopefully not the latter. I scanned the doors looking for the nurse. Yes!

"Nurse this girl is hurt!" I quickly set the girl on one of the beds as the nurse came over. At first she didn't do anything except look at the girl with a mixed expression of fear and disgust. Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door.

"There's something you need to know about this girl. She's been diagnosed as clinically insane. She has somatoform disorder. This causes her to hallucinate in the form of visions, voices and most commonly pain. She will feel very real pain with no physical explanation. For all we know she could be dangerous." The nurse finished as soon as footsteps approached. Slowly a girl turned the corner with a frantic expression. She was pale with short black hair and dark makeup. She wore a Green Day shirt and gave off a tough, independent vibe. Completely ignoring me and the nurse she walked into the office.

Annabeth's POV

As soon as I opened my eyes I knew where I was. The nurse's office. Somehow after each of these episodes I ended up in the nurse's office. She never stayed though. The nurse was beyond afraid of me.

"Annabeth you ok?" Thalia was sitting in the huge beanbag chair in the corner, flipping a magazine. That had been put in specially for her. Whenever I passed out she was always there when I woke up.

"Yea it was just normal stuff." She set down the magazine and focused her full attention on me.

"So who was that guy who brought you in?" Guy what guy? She must've seen my confused expression.

"Ya know there was a guy that fought off Johnny and brought you in here. I think he's new. No one seemed to know him. He's actually waiting outside if you want to meet him." Someone actually defended me. Maybe we could become friends an-

 _You wish! Why_ _would someone like that want_ _to_ _be friends with a freakshow_ _like you_

The voices are right the only friends I have are from when I was little and still sane. He would probably learn the truth and look at me with disgust like everyone else. I can't let myself hope. Thalia walked over to the door, sticking her head out. A minute later a boy around my age walked in. He was tall, muscular, lean, and had a killer tan but that's not what drew me to him. It was his eyes. Not just the magnificent sea green color but the kindness behind his eyes. He looked like someone you could tell anything to, someone who would stick by you no matter what. As soon as I saw those eyes my resolve was broken. I hoped with my whole heart that he would be different. Thalia cleared her throat, drawing all the attention to her.

"Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase, Annabeth Chase Percy Jackson"

Percy met my eyes but the second he did I could see the hesitation and even a little fear in his gaze. I whipped my face away from his frantically trying to keep tears from falling.

"You're just like all the others!" I bolted for the door and down the halls, ignoring him calling my name. Or maybe that wasn't even him. That could just as easily be another hallucination.

Percy's POV

As soon as she took of running I followed her.

"ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" Either she didn't hear me or she didn't care. Damn it how did I screw that up. I knew she was a perfectly nice person but that nurse went on and on about how she was some creepy insane freak. I don't believe it but all it took was a tiny second of hesitation and she went running. It was no use looking for her either. Being the new kid I don't really know my way around yet. A few seconds later Thalia caught up with me. She just glared at me.

"What!? I didn't mean to do anything I swear!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Are you that much of an idiot! Everyone she meets thinks of her as a freak. Everyone looks at her like that. Annabeth actually hoped you were different and she hasn't let herself hope for something in years. Now you ruined that too." I felt awful. Hurting Annabeth was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to become her friend, to protect her from people like Johnny not become one. I'm such an idiot.

"Where is she?" Thalia looked away as if deciding whether or not to tell me. Finally she came to a conclusion and gave a small nod.

"Follow me only if you swear not to hurt her, ok?" I nodded vigorously. Thalia took me through a few back hallways that weren't used for in between classes anymore. After we had gone in so deep that I was sure to never find my way out she stopped at a door. She pointed at it with her chin and took a step back. I slowly pushed open the door. Annabeth was huddled in the corner holding herself in a ball.

"Annabeth" Her head shot up as she registered who it was. Her face was all red and splotchy with tears running down it but she didn't seem to care. She didn't look like she was going to speak anytime soon so I continued, moving closer.

"I'm really sorry. I never meant to offend you and I want you to know that I'm different. I won't ignore you, pick on you, or fear you. I just wanna be your friend." Hopefully that speech was good enough. She looked up at me her expression calculating.

"Do you even know what you did wrong?" I shook my head sheepishly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain" She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said Seaweed Brain. You are an idiot, you smell like the ocean and your brain if full of seaweed." I smiled in response.

"Well then what are you, a Wise Girl." Annabeth nodded, brightening a little. As if by instinct I reached forward to wipe the tears from her face. At first Annabeth tensed but then she leaned into the touch. I was about to lean in and kiss her when the door burst open.

 **AN: This chapter is definitely not my best work but it's kind of an informational filler describing Annabeth's condition, introducing characters, decsriptions etc.**


End file.
